


Hat game on point

by Irusu



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Jujutsu, Suffragettes, Treat, jiu-jitsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: I didn't sign up for this exchange, but when I skimmed the requests, I saw yours, asking for suffragettes and historicity, and couldn't resist a quick cartoon. :)A quick history lesson, for anyone passing through who may not already know: Edith Garrund and her husband ran a martial arts school teachingjujutsu. They also gave lectures, with Edith demonstrating while her husband lectured (I suspect the sight of 4'11" Edith tossing larger opponents around was quite effective). Edith began giving lessons to suffragettes, who were interested because police and male bystanders often assaulted and groped them during protests. Eventually, the Women's Social and Political Union formed a protection group, the Bodyguard, trained by Edith, which was also known in the papers as the Amazons.You can see where the rest of the idea came from: I bet Diana would be right there in the middle of things. I sort of assume that Edith Garrund is standing just outside of the frame, lecturing while the unassuming-looking Etta demos an elbow strike on Diana, keeping her hat game on point.Further reading.(A lot of lesson for such a quick sketch, but the subject matter is fascinating!)





	Hat game on point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I didn't sign up for this exchange, but when I skimmed the requests, I saw yours, asking for suffragettes and historicity, and couldn't resist a quick cartoon. :) 
> 
> A quick history lesson, for anyone passing through who may not already know: Edith Garrund and her husband ran a martial arts school teaching [jujutsu](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jujutsu). They also gave lectures, with Edith demonstrating while her husband lectured (I suspect the sight of 4'11" Edith tossing larger opponents around was quite effective). Edith began giving lessons to suffragettes, who were interested because police and male bystanders often assaulted and groped them during protests. Eventually, the Women's Social and Political Union formed a protection group, the Bodyguard, trained by Edith, which was also known in the papers as the Amazons.
> 
> You can see where the rest of the idea came from: I bet Diana would be right there in the middle of things. I sort of assume that Edith Garrund is standing just outside of the frame, lecturing while the unassuming-looking Etta demos an elbow strike on Diana, keeping her hat game on point.
> 
>  
> 
> [Further reading.](http://www.bbc.com/news/magazine-34425615)
> 
>  
> 
> (A lot of lesson for such a quick sketch, but the subject matter is fascinating!)


End file.
